The Journal
by Soaring Keys
Summary: AU "I've been alone before, Father." A princess is the protector of her people. Her hand in marriage can bring either good fortune or dark days. Haruhi is aware of this. She's prepared, yet at the same time she wishes she did not hold the royal title. Her desires weighs heavily on her shoulders and her past more so. Who will she choose for her kingdom and for herself?
1. Prologue: To be a Princess

**Prologue**

_The truth of a Princess_

_Only a true princess watches over her with a loving eye. She sees its beauty, golden and true. Despite it's rumors and reputation, she is the only one who understands its majestic strength. _

_A princess should always be caring towards her people. When seen a gentle, honest smiles enhances her lovely features. Her smile graces her people with a calm serene feeling during their stressful hour. She is the light who leads them through the dark. Never allowing her true fears to show. _

_A princess is loved by all, noblemen or simple peasants, they all love and trust her to protect them from all that would cause them harm or despair. She holds the trust of far away kingdoms and realms._

_A princess remains clearheaded through any and all situations. Revenge is a word she's never thought of. That's what a true princess is. A protector, a lover. She's gentle, honest and always genuine. _

_But that's not all a princess is. Though she shows no fear in public and acts as though nothing could faze her; there is a heavy burden atop of her shoulders. She is the heart of her kingdom; and being a heart is also being vulnerable. She deals with the civilians well-being, yet she has no power of her own. She is a monarchy and being a monarchy is both a blessing and a curse. _

_She carries the burden with her head held high. She will carry her mask to keep the peace and calm in her realm._

_Fore a True Princess knows just how to please her crowd and use her mind as her weapon. Call her weak and you insult all strengths that are in this world. A princess is strong. No doubt about it. _

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed softly as she scraped down the last word. Her hand ached slightly from her non-stop writing, but she felt pleased over her work. Her father always did say that words came out better in paper than her mouth.<p>

A small smile stretched her lips as her eyes reread the inked words that ran across the pages in her new leather-bound journal. A gift from her father on her 16th birthday. She had decided to write down her thoughts on what a status had for meaning.

She reached forward and lightly traced the words. The parchment felt rough under her finger and she could feel the slight dent in where the feathered pen had scraped. The ink was, thankfully, dry and did not smudge when she continued to caress it. Her mind filtered through the words and slowly she allowed her hands to shut the book and leaned back against the large oak tree.

Her big brown doe eyes looked out at the scenery. She sat upon a hill not far from her kingdom wall with a magnificent view over the lands she had vowed to protect. The mountains behind the kingdom partially hid the sun's radiant glow as the stream twinkled in it's light, swiftly flowing past the gap of the mountain and into a lake just outside the forest that surrounded her kingdom.

Her gentle smile grew as she tilted her head back against the rough bark, ignoring how the bark pressed awkwardly against her bare back. Her hands folded atop of her flowing skirt that bellowed around her like a blanket. She closed her eyes and listened to the nature around her.

Birds chirped from their nests, water moving in it's stream; never being in the same place twice, the wind as it rattled the tree's leaves. She could faintly hear the hustle and bustle of the citizens in her kingdom; peasants working to the bone for their nights supper while the knights patrolled their walls.

Then there was her own first hand knight, sitting down the hill breathing deeply as he scanned the area with a dutiful eye. She could hear him, his breath and silent muttering. Kasanoda Ritsu, her knight and friend.

Her lips parted by the length of her smile. Listening to her friend angrily muttering about how heavy armor and hiking do not mix enlightened her.

"Be glad you don't have to wear a corset." She called as she sat up slightly, opening her eyes; she could just barely see the top of Kasanoda's flaming red head from where she was perched. She could see from the slight bounce of his head that he was startled.

"Thank the lords for that, my lady." He replied as he began to walk up the hill, his feet dragging slightly from the long walk. "But, you don't know about the heavy burdens of a night." He scowled.

Haruhi laughed softly and began to pluck the grass beside her.

Kasanoda was a feared man, considering his harsh facial expression and rude behavior she had always found him to be amusing and never once second guess her decision for choosing him as her knight. They were, after all, friends long since childhood.

Her father, though, was never comfortable with this arrangement; considering the crush her knight had had on her. But Haruhi was not one to be swayed easily and stood firm when she decided to appoint him as her protector.

She cared not for what his family's past doing were. She knew his family had once been a part of an assassination team that the king before her father had appointed. During the times where her kingdom was pulled into the dark and was hated by so many. If her father had followed his father's footsteps then she would never have been born and the kingdom would still be in it's dark hour. It saddened her greatly to think that way.

But what was worse was that Kasanoda was hated by so many because of his family's reputation. Their debt may have been paid, but the memories of the people were still engraved in the minds...

It was a long and painful argument between her and her father, but it was one phrase that broke him...

_He protected me long before you did, father!_

"Princess Haruhi?" Kasanoda called while snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Princess, are you in there?"

Haruhi jerked back in surprise as she blinked in confusion. She lightly shook her head as she analyzed her situation. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I was lost in thought there."

Kasanoda huffed as he settled down next to her, his giving the area a quick scan before settling on her. "Do you want to share your thoughts?" His eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Haruhi smiled softly at him reached over to pluck a fully bloomed flower that nested by the close to the trunk of the great oak tree. "It's nothing really... I was just thinking about our past."

Kasanoda sighed as he shifted his body to his back against the tree next to her. He settled back against it with his head tilted and eyes closed. "Don't ponder on things that happened so long ago. You know what I always sa-"

"The past should just stay in the past." She finished with a slight shake of her head. She sighed as she twirled the flower between her fingers while gentle caressing the petals with her free hand. "I just can't stop thinking about her though."

Kasanoda opened his eyes in shock and turned his head to stare at his first and only friend. "It's alright, you don't need to forget about her. I know I can't ever forget." He said as he gently nudged her with his shoulder. "But, if she were here, I bet she'd be proud over you."

Haruhi glanced up at him, his usual deep scowl was replace with a small smile. He barely ever smiles, but when he does it's only for her comfort.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile back up at him. Her emotions calmed and no tears were needed to be shed. "Thank you, Ritsu."

Kasnoda stretched his arms high above his head and stood up. "We should get back, it'll be dark soon and, you know how much his majesty hates it when you're home after dark."

Haruhi groaned as her smile fell from her lips. "Right, wouldn't want him freaking out."

* * *

><p>"Ha-Ru-Hi!" came the screeching voice of her father as he literally attacked her with a bone-crushing hug. She could feel her shoulder going wet with the stream of tears falling from the king's eyes. "I was so worried! It's nearly dark and I've heard from a fortuneteller that there was going to be a storm tonight! Daddy didn't want his little girl to be out there during that nasty storm! Oh, how scared you woul-" And on and on he went; muttering nonsense gibberish over how scared she was of storms and how worried he was that he could have lost her.<p>

After a good 15 minutes of his sobbing and going from storms to bandits and assassins Haruhi had finally had enough. "I've been on my own before, Father. Nothing happened. I'm fine." She said as bluntly as she could as she fended off her father's squeezing hug.

Her father's mood darkened and his crying lessened as his mind was suddenly pulled into a darker place. It took a moment for him to regain his barrings before facing his daughter again. "Please try not to come home so late."

Haruhi felt bad for reminding him of her lonely past. She knew it was a low blow, but her patience was lost and she felt the desperate need to get away.

"I'm sorry, Father. I will try better next time." She offered a soft smile, silently asking him for forgiveness.

The king crumbled under her gentle smile and was attacking her with a hug again. "My daughter! You're so cute!"

Haruhi could feel the slight anger tighten in her chest as she secretly groaned in annoyance. Her father could be overbearingly infuriating at times. "Father, Kasanoda mentioned that there was a surprise visit from the Oak realm's king. Is there something wrong?"

Her father tensed by the mentioning of the other king. Haruhi then understood that he had hoped to prolong this discussion. "Well, Haruhi... See, Yoshiro-san had come to propose a very generous offer." Her father said as he stepped back and held his daughter by her shoulders.

He stared into her big brown eyes and spoke softly, as if caring for a wounded animal. "It had me thinking..." He sighed and shook his head. He released her shoulders and held his arm out invitingly. "Come, this is a delicate manner. We should discuss this over tea."

Haruhi looped her arm with her fathers, her face was set in an impassive emotion. Her eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation as he quite literally dragged her out of the front room.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and her father sat in a hidden garden with Kasanoda and many other guards strategically placed around the area. The moon twinkled lovely in the dark night sky. It was a full moon and it's light washed over the secluded area with a brilliant dim blue shine. It was beautiful and it hit the flowers with a radiant glow.<p>

This was Haruhi's favorite place to be, other then her hillside outside the kingdom. It reminded her of _her. _Thought _she_ had never once stepped foot inside this small patch of heaven, Haruhi knew that this was the place _she _would have loved to forever in. The gentle flowers were beautiful accompany with their sharp thorns, just like _she _was. Beautiful and determined.

"You're just like her, you know." Her father whispered as he too stared at the glowing plants around them. "You've got her spirit, her determination... her beauty." His eyes settled on his daughter and he reached forward to pull a lock of hair from her eyes and brush it back behind her ear. "You make me so proud."

Haruhi smiled at her father and took his hand in both of hers. She held them on top of the small wooden table that held their boiled water with sweet smelling leaves. She tilted her head to the side and gave her father a questioning look. "What did the king propose?" Haruhi demanded as she looked into her fathers eyes.

Ryoji chuckled as he placed his other hand on top of hers. "Always straight to the point." He smiled at her, but when she didn't return it he frowned. "Fine, fine. He had proposed that we open our borders."

Haurhi raised an eyebrow at her father, she now believed that this was all a scam to get her to spend some _Father, daughter time! _with him... again. She mentally groaned. "And where's the harm in that, father?"

The king cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Well, you see Haruhi... He wants to become the strongest of allies." Haruhi nodded in response, not fully understanding her situation. "He wants to... bind our kingdoms together..."

Haruhi blinked in response, her features remained questioning as she stared at her father. "That's good, father. The Oak Kingdom is very strong kingdom ruled by Yoshiro Ootori. He's a very demanding man I have heard." She said with a nod. "I do believe creating a pact with him would be in our best interest."

To Haruhi's surprised, Ryoji fell out of his chair and came incontact with the stone floor; face first. She jumped and stared at her father with wide eyes. "Father?"

"You're an intelligent young woman, Haruhi." Ryoji complimented with a weak voice as he crawled back into his chair, quickly taking a large gulp from his tea; ignoring the burn his tongue had received. "But you're so oblivious at these sort of things."

Haruhi glared at her father, quickly filtering through what he had said and finding it all pure and innocent. "I don't understand, father. Please be so kind as to elaborate for me."

"He gave me a marriage proposal, Haruhi!"

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open as she stared at her. Her hands fumbled to grasp the handle of her cup. "I'm surprised... I had though King Yoshiro was already married, but I suppose we do have our..." She cleared her throat as she struggled to find the words. "interest..."

Ryoji's eyes twitched and his eyes met Haruhi's eyes with frantic expression. She could practically see his mind reeling and quickly trying to understand his daughter's words. When his mind had processed her meaning his face turned beat red and he began to splutter nonsense. He regained his composure and decided to just go with the direct route.

"Ha-Haruhi! He hadn't pro-proposed to me! He was asking for your hand in marriage." Haruhi's jaw dropped as she stared at her father, a hint of a blush dusted her cheeks. She watched as her father's face grew into a deeper shade of red as he realized his mistake. "I-I mean for one of his sons! His youngest to be exact! He wants you to marry his third son to bind our kingdoms."

Haruhi blinked a sense of relief flowed through her, glad that it wasn't Yoshiro himself who wanted her hand in marriage. She had relaxed into her seat when her mind suddenly progressed her father's words. "W-what? D-did you say no? I'm not ready for marriage!"

Her father smiled sadly at her as his face slowly returned to it's normal color. I understand that Haruhi, dear, but you are 16. You are now seen as eligible to any man who'd ask for your hand. Although I had told him I'd consider it, I had to run it by you first."

Haruhi took a moment to weigh her options. She didn't like being an object of a combining pact, but she was a princess.

_She deals with the civilians well-being, yet she has no power of her own. _That's what she had written in her journal. She realized now that it was her who had the power of binding a great kingdom together with her own...

It was just sad that in order to obtain this, she had to marry someone she did not love. No, she had not dreamed of a fairy tale love, nor did she wish for one. She never dreamed of her wedding days or thought of her perfect prince, but it was then when she had a choice. Now she wished that she did take the time to dream of such nonsense.

She wished she could marry out of love not merit.

"Haruhi?" Her father waved his hands in front of her face. She jerked back and for the second time of the day she found herself blinking away from a daze.

"Yes?" She said as she took a sip of her lukewarm tea, grimacing slightly.

"I'm not asking you to marry him, Haruhi. His proposal had me thinking and I wanted to do a coming out ball, where we'd invite everyone. There you could find the boy who would make your heart race. If I must bind my kingdom with another then I want you to be happy in the process."

Haruhi clenched her jaw slightly and smiled. It was forced and hollow as she nodded. "Then it's best we star preparing. I will help you with the preparations first thing in the morning. Good Night, Father." She then got up and left in a flurry of skirts. Her back straight as she waved off Kasanoda. She needed to be alone.

_I don't know what to do, mom. Being part of the royal family... I miss our home. _She silently thought as she determinedly strolled through the halls towards the haven of her chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is an AU story, pairing is unknown for now, but I can honestly say that it's a one-sided KasanodaxHaruhi romance! Love Kasanoda, but I can't really see him with her, so I put him in there as her protection! Yey! Oh, and this is also me being an idiot by taking up another story when I should really finish the others first... but, hey! They say that girls have superb multitask skills... Maybe tomboys have some of that talent .**

**Anyways, feedback is always graciously accepted and highly appreciated. ****Reviews are a writers fuel, remember that!**


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... If I did I wouldn't be writing an AU... Hell, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction at all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Preparations<strong>

Haruhi sighed as she tapped the feather part of her pen on her chin. Her shoulders slumped as she stared at the lengthy piece of parchment before her. She placed the pen into the ink bottle and leaned back into her chair, her hands twiddled on her lap.

"Ritsu, do you have any idea what to write on invitations for a 'coming out ball', as dad called it. I'm coming out blank and this is only a small part of all the preparations!" Haruhi said as she grudgingly tilted her head back against the spine of her chair, shutting her eyes in exasperation.

Kasanoda chuckled softly as he crossed the wide chamber that belonged to the young princess. He took a quick glance around the large room. His eyes swiped over her made-up bed and long curtains that were pulled apart to allow sunshine to flood the room. He stopped in front of her desk smirked down at the agitated princess.

"Now, now, princess Haruhi, you must be patient." He said as he took a seat on one of the two cushioned chairs that stood in front of her wide wooden desk. "This is something you enjoy. You love writing and what not."

Haruhi rolled her neck and cracked an eye open to look at her friend. "I do love writing." She agreed as she lifted herself back into a straight back sitting position. "What I don't enjoy is writing a bunch of letters to these princes. Not to speak ill of them or anything, but I most certainly won't find love during just one night of dancing."

"You never know that... Remember what your father said? About how he met Kotoko?"

Haruhi stared at her red-haired friend, whose face seemed to be reddening with every second of her long stare, while contemplating his words. "Of course. I know the story so well I could recite it in my sleep. But using my father as an example in this situation isn't exactly the best choice, no is it?"

Haruhi sighed as she slouched in her seat, pulling the pen out of it's bottle and shaking it to prevent too much ink from landing on her parchment. She then began to scribble on the top of the page "You are hereby invited to Princess Haruhi's coming out ball..."

"I guess you're right there." Ritsu said after a moment's pause. His blush deepened as he then averted his eyes to the window. "Though, I do think you are too hard on him."

Haruhi's pen stilled on the parchment, making ink to splatter slightly across the words she had previously written. Her bangs caster long shadows across her face, succeeding in hiding her eyes.

Time seemed to stop as her mind debated with itself while at the same time analyzing what was said and what was done.

The silence was thick and Kasanoda was growing anxious with every moment. Haruhi could feel his anxiety from where she sat and a small playful smile played on the corners of her lips. It was fun to tease him at times, but there was nothing more amusing then when he's anxiously waiting for a response.

"Perhaps I am a bit too harsh on him." She finally said as she lifted her head and looked into Kasanoda's eyes. "but this is not something that I could forget and easily forgive."

Kasanoda gulped as he stood up from his seat. "R-right... F-forgive me..."

He had bowed in a panic and slammed his forehead into her desk, jostling the wooden desk and tipping the ink bottle over. The ink splattered across the desk and parchment and onto Haruhi's gown. The black ink stained the soft pink cotton of her gown, trailing down the skirt and dripping onto the floor. Haruhi had jumped at the action of her faithful knight and was purely surprised to see her gown ruined and parchment soaked in the ink.

Kasanoda was beside himself. He gaped at the destruction and fumbled for words of apology, but his mouth felt dry and sticky as he gulped for air. A large bump formed on his forehead, but he didn't notice it.

"I-I..." He stuttered as his frame shook and face burned with a fiery passion.

Haruhi took a second to stare at the mess until suddenly she felt an odd bubbly feeling in her chest. She covered her mouth to stop the oncoming laughter, but failed as she suddenly doubled over in her cursed laughter. Tears of mirth sprung in her eyes as she pointed at her embarrassed companion.

"Y-ou should just s-see your face, R-ritsu-kun!" She chortled through her laughter.

Kasanoda's eye twitched, causing even more laughter to sprung from the deranged princess. "H-haruhi?"

Slowly her laughter ceased into a fit of giggles as she silent sidestepped her desk and walked over to her friend. The red-head stared at her in curiosity and concern. He feared what she would do for his clumsy act, that Haruhi knew.

But what she did was not of torment or a simple scolding.

No, she did something much more surprising.

She hugged him.

Haruhi hugged her friend, not caring about disgrace or status. She was glad to have him as her friend and she wanted him to know it. "Thank you, Ritsu-kun. You've really made my day." She said as she released him from her embrace and went to her closet. She quickly took out another gown and strolled to her personal cleaning chambers.

"Oh, and Ritsu, please be so kind as to clean up all that ink. We don't want to burden the servants with that mess, now do we?" She called over her shoulder before closing the door and laughing at the shock, red face of her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>The days passed and lead up towards the ball. Haruhi had spent long hours with the preparations, directing servants on how all the décor should be place, choosing what food should be spread, which servants should be serving and which should be in the background, gathering knights for security and last, but not least, choosing a gown for the ball. The gown choosing was not a fun experience for the princess, but it was necessary.<p>

Ryoji had taken care of the invitations, after seeing the mess of parchments and ink his daughter had made. He took the reins and managed to write all of them by hand and send them with a numerous of messengers.

Though Haruhi made a big show of strength and calm, she'd spend the nights tossing and turning while her mind raced through frantic thoughts and memories. The ball was going to be something to remember, but her mind tormented with all possible outcomes.

And most of them ended in failure.

They were long restless nights, but every morning she'd rise and smile at the servant who'd serve her her breakfast. Every morning she'd wash her face and pinched her cheeks to color her cheeks and distract from the black circles beneath her eyes. She'd then spend the day doing tedious task in hopes of exhausting herself into a dreamless sleep.

Kasanoda on the other hand worried greatly about her health. He'd watch her closely and never missed the subtle way she'd turn her head with her hand her mouth to yawn. He never missed the tired look in her eyes and dark circles. His friend and mistress was purposely exhausting herself and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

Finally the night before the ball was upon them and Haruhi was in a deep turmoil. She had ordered all servants to leave he alone for the night, even Kasanoda wasn't allowed anywhere near her sleeping chambers. She wanted to be alone, she craved it.

Haruhi sat herself by the large window, allowing the dim moonlight to wash her in it's subtle glow. Her mind was light years away as she considered all outcomes of what the next night would bring. In her hands she held her leather bound journal. Most of it's pages were a crisp white, waiting for words to be written.

Haruhi wanted to write something in the journal. She wanted to express her feelings within the white parchment and have them there for the rest of eternity, but as soon as she had lifted the cover, her words escaped her. There were no words to express herself. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts as she read the first line she had written on when she had began the journal.

_The truth of a Princess_

Where was the truth? She had thought she knew it all. That being a princess was to be a protector of her people. How then is marrying a prince supposed to protect them? She was the only heir in her kingdom. She was meant to be queen, but what if the prince doesn't accept it? What if her forced her to move to his kingdom and be queen there? Who would protect her people? Who would take her place when her father steps down?

Tears sprung in Haruhi's eyes as she thought over her questions and an answer whispered in her mind. It's whisper cold and emotionless, but stood true.

_No one... the kingdom would fall..._

Her home, it would fall without a king or queen. She had no other living relatives other then her father, if she were to leave then her father would either be forced to reproduce... or give his throne to a nobleman.

She shuddered at the thought.

"The truth of a princess? Sounds interesting, mind if I read it?"

Haruhi jumped and stood from her place by the window, quickly whirling around to see her intruder. She dropped her journal and had her hands fumbling for a weapon.

Her father stood there with his hands raised in front of him, his palms facing her. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled softly and sat down at the windowsill, patting the spot next to him. "Come on, sit down with daddy."

Haruhi eyed her father curiously and slowly shuffled over and sat down next to him. "I told everyone I wanted to be alone." She said with a glare set on her father.

Ryoji shrugged and bent forward to pick up her journal. "I know, but I am your father and it's my duty to understand what it is that's bothering you." He smiled as he traced the engraving on the cover of her journal. "Haruhi Fujioka." He read out loud with a small chuckle. "No title or honorific. Just Haruhi Fujioka. I like it better this way." He commented and glanced into her eyes.

Haruhi jutted out her chin and nodded once. "I was born without the title of princess. I see no reason to have it written on a personal journal." _Especially when I want to be remembered as just Haruhi, not as a princess. _She added in thought.

Ryoji chuckled once more before lifting the cover, hesitating halfway as he glanced at his daughter. "May I?"

Haruhi's eyes furrowed, but nodded none the less. She watched as her father opened her journal and began reading what she had written a few days earlier... Before all this talk of marriage and balls had intruded into the picture.

A thick air of silence embraced the two as he read her entry. She shifted her eyes away from her father to stare out the window. She could see kingdom from her window, it was part of the reason why she chose this room.

She could see the peasant's houses, with light shining through a handful of windows. Most were asleep by this time. They had to rise early the next morning for their work, especially now with the ball just a day away. Many of them were to work in the palace during this time. Ensuring that there was plenty of food, drink and décor.

She leaned back against the window and stifled a yawn. Faintly hearing her father's breath and the quiet rustle of parchment being turned made her thoughts more at ease. Her mind raced back in time, conjuring up an image of a lovely woman wearing a battered old apron atop of a worn dress sitting on a hand crafted wooden chair in her hands was a worn book.

"_Mommy, what are you reading?" _Haruhi heard a young high pitch voice of a child in her mind. Her eyes seeing only the woman looking up while placing a hand on top of the page she was reading. A smile crossed her features.

"_Haruhi." _She sighed as she laid the book to the side and held out her arms. "_Come here, darling."_

Haruhi wanted to get up and run into her arms, her mother's arms. But then she felt something poke her forehead and she was brought back from reality. Startled she looked to the side and saw her father with a big goofy smile holding two fingers out in front of him.

"You're thinking too much." He said as he dropped his fingers and handed her the journal. "But, you're thoughts are what make you so unique." He tapped the cover of the book with his fingers. "What you wrote is correct, Haruhi. That is what a princess should be, but hiding your true feelings in order to keep the calm isn't always a good thing. Sometimes you're people might just think you're being cold-hearted."

Haruhi sat there stunned with her mind reeling. She shook her head and then brought a hand up to capture his own. "That's why she should smile." She whispered as she thought back to the woman's smiling face. "If a princess always smiles then her subjects would know nothing's wrong and that there is no trouble within their realm."

Ryoji encased his daughter's hand within his own and nodded along with her words. "That's right... but you haven't been smiling much lately. Kasanoda-kun spoke to me about your bad sleeping habits."

Haruhi smiled a bit at that. _Of course he'd notice the dark circles under my eyes. He knows me too well. "_The truth is... is that I'm unsure about this whole marriage thing. What if the prince doesn't want to rule over this kingdom and forces me back to his own? I want to stay here, father, and rule over the kingdom I was raised in." She looked up and met her father's gaze with a fierce glare. "I refuse to allow a prince take me away from this kingdom... away from you, father."

Haruhi felt a fraction of the weight that was on her shoulders crumble, for the first time in several day she felt as though she could breathe peacefully.

Though that was short lived.

Touched by his daughter's words, Ryoji leaped at her and caught her in a bone-crushing hug. Squealing at the top of his lungs about how absolutely, utterly, superbly adorable she was and how he'd never let his "baby girl" be forced to marry outside the kingdom.

And for once, Haruhi didn't mind. Instead of prying off his arms, she looped her own arms around him and hugged him back, burying her face into his royal robes. Ryoji had stopped squealing when he felt her settling into his arms and settled for just holding her with a watery smile on his face.

"Don't worry, my daughter." Ryoji whispered in her ear as she felt the exhaustion sweep over her body. "I will protect you." Her body relaxed against his as she could feel herself slipping into the world of dreams. "I will always protect you, my darling."

She didn't know whether she had dreamed it or if it had, indeed, been real, but she could have sworn that there was another voice mixed in with her father's. A feminine soft voice that had always calmed her with soft whisper through storming nights.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Haruhi's eyes fluttered open to the heated ray from the sun. She groaned and turned over to fall back into her peaceful dreams, grumbling about how the cursed sun was out to get her and silently cursed the servant who pulled apart her curtains.<p>

She was on the brink of falling back to sleep when she realized that the sun shouldn't have been shining through her window unless it was late in the morning...

Haruhi sprang from her bed and hurriedly jumped up to check he time. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. It was about noon she'd guess.

She's late.

"Kasanoda!" She yelled as she threw her door open and ran straight into the armored chest of her knight.

"Yes, milady?" Kasanoda asked, humor evident in his tone.

Haruhi stepped back and rubbed her nose bitterly. "Why did you wake me up? Tonight's the ball, dammit! We've got so much to do! And now I have no time to do it!" She scolded as she paced back and forth in front of him, listing off the chores that needed to be done.

"Princess..." Kasanoda tried to call, but was ignored by a frantic Haruhi wagging her finger at him. "Haruhi?" He tried again. This time she threw her hands in the air in annoyance. Kasanoda clenched his jaw as he grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Haruhi!"

"What?" She yelled as she glared up at the much taller man.

"It's all under control. Your father had ordered for you to not be disturbed. And, honestly, you needed the sleep, Princess. You haven't looked better then you do now for days." He chuckled, but then blushed as he took to account that Haruhi was still in her thin sleeping gown with her hair disheveled. He began to stumble for his words. "I-I meant your face hasn't looked better! Y-you know without the circles... and all..." A nasty blush stretched itself across his cheeks in a matter of seconds.

Haruhi tried to look mad, but seeing her friend looking so lost, she couldn't held the giggle that escaped her.

"I understand what you mean, Ritsu-kun." She said as she took his hands off her shoulders. "But I still need to get everything ready, not to mention that I need to prepare myself. Being a princess requires wearing extravagant gowns and jewels, you know." She grimaced slightly and stepped back into her room, striding towards her closet.

"No, no, The king has made strict demands to not allow you to lift a single finger in all preparations. He wants you to enjoy this day. A pair of hand maidens will be coming to assist you in your bath and dressing. You father said, and I quote, 'Haruhi is such a busy little bee! She's done so much already! Kasanoda! I command you to guard Haruhi and make sure she doesn't help in preparations at all! I myself will do them!'" Kasanoda attempted to imitate the king, but found that his imitation skills were in need of help.

Haruhi chuckled at her friends antics and shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean it wouldn't be a bother at all, considering my long sle-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Kasanoda said as he wagged his finger at her. "I don't want to hear it. I agree with the king. You need time to relax. Tonight going to be long night and you know it."

Haruhi sighed as she nodded in agreement, pulling out a robe from her closet. "Very well. When will those hand maidens get here?" She grimaced slightly, not liking the idea of having someone take care of her.

Kasanoda smirked and clapped his hands. Two middle aged women dressed in servant gowns walked in holding towels and soaps. A younger girl trailed behind, clearly new to the job. "They're already here, Princess Haruhi." Kasanoda declared as he bowed and quickly left the room, his face still carried a tint of red.

Haruhi pulled the robe over her night gown and smiled at the women in front of her. "Thank you for taking care of me today." She said as she bowed to them.

The handmaids gasped at the princess bowing to them. Never had they heard such things from a noblemen or woman, especially any from a royal family.

"M-milady, please do not bow your head for us. We are but simple peasant and wish only to help you prepare in any way we can." The eldest of the woman said hesitantly as she stepped forward.

Haruhi rose from her bowed position and tilted her head to the side. "You didn't have to be here, but you are. I respect all servants who work under my father and I. You are all so hard working and a simple bow isn't enough to repay you for your work." Haruhi said with a graceful smile.

The women were stunned into silence. The older of the three fumbled uncomfortably for an answer, but the youngest responded quickly.

She stepped forward and kowtowed in front of the princess. "My name is Kira. I must admit that I feared working in the palace, but after being here for the past few days and hearing the rumors of how kindhearted you were... It's not until now that I realize what an honor it is to serve you. Please accept my loyalty, Princess Haruhi."

Haruhi felt the back of her neck grow hot as perspiration began to form there. This was a new development. Haruhi awkwardly cleared her throat. "Rise." She commanded. The girl, Kira, did as told and stood face to face with her. Haruhi took note that the girl was no older then herself, but was significantly taller. "I would be honored to have your loyalty, Kira." She said as she felt her back straighten in pride. "Thank you for your hard work."

Kira blushed and bowed before stepping back in line with the other maidens, who were gaping at the scene.

"Very well," Haruhi repeated. "let's get started. Accompany me to the hot springs. They are so much nicer then the bath." Haruhi smiled as she mentally calculated how much time it would take and made a list on what to do after bathing a dressing up.

She strolled out of her chamber with the handmaids in tow, two of which stumbled and fumbled with what they carried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well, this chapter was fun! And again, I would like to say that this isn't a HaruhixKasanoda fanfic! They're relationship is platonic, romantic view are only from one side. Guess which one x3****

****Not much else to say, other then...****

****REVIEW!****

****...Pretty please...****


	3. To be a King  part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, But I wish I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – To be a King (part 1)<strong>

Haruhi groaned as she resisted the urge to scratch her itching back. She panted slightly and rubbed her thin waste. "Damn corsets." She cursed as she took deep breaths and slowly adjusted to the uncomfortable squeeze the corset gave her body.

"Now, now, Haruhi, It is most unladylike to curse." A cheerful voice exclaimed from behind her. Haruhi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She was only surprised that she wasn't already captured in one of his death-hugs.

"I'd love to see you wear a corset and then try not to curse this unfair cruelty." She snarled as she straightened up and patted her stomach, trying to soothe away the pain.

Ryoji chuckled as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Look at you. You're beautiful." He beamed at his daughter. "Those handmaids really did a fine job."

"Indeed they did." Haruhi agreed, smiling up at her father.

It was by the look on Ryoji's face that she realized what a big mistake she had made. His glimmering eyes and opened mouth expression just screamed what his intentions were.

Before Haruhi had the chance to run, Ryoji pounced; encasing his daughter into a bone _shattering_ hug.

_There's the hug..._ She thought bitterly as she set her eyes into a glare. She struggled to breathe while her hands curled into a pair of tightly knit fists. _This is worse than the damn corset._

"My precious Daughter!" Ryoji exclaimed loudly while swirling across the room with a struggling princess in his arms. "You're smile is the most cutest thing in the world! You're cute, no man is worthy enough to have you!" He shouted with glee beaming at the ceiling.

Suddenly his body tensed up and a dark, depressing aura filled the area. His arms tightened around her and she fought to breathe.

"F-father!" She tried to yell, but her voice was muffled under her father's dress robes. "I-I really can't breathe."

Ryoji's eye twitched, a thought running through his mind. Tormenting it ruthlessly.

"N-no man is worthy en-enough to have you." He repeated in a stuttering whisper. His arms trembling as he desperately grasped onto poor suffocating Haruhi. "I'm canceling the ball! No man shall wed my cute and loving daughter!" He yelled as he then proceeded to twirl her.

Haruhi gasped for air when he began twirling her once again; allowing her room to breathe by doing so. She growled and used the heel of her foot to stomp onto her father's boot covered foot. Her heel dug into the leather and smashed his toe.

Ryoji jumped back in shock and held his toe in his hands, whimpering at the pain. "W-why, Haruhi?" He cried with rivers flowing from his eyes.

Haruhi breathed heavily and held onto her sides. She had never felt more grateful towards having air in her lungs then she did at that very moment.

She quickly regained her breathing and straightened up. She placed herself in front of her mirror and fixed the mishaps that happened due to her father maniacal twirling and hugging. Behind her she could see her father sulking on the ground. She sighed and then picked up a brush.

"Come fix my hair, please." She said while looking at her father through the mirror.

Ryoji instantly perked up and rushed towards his daughter's side. Gently taking the brush from her hand and proceeding to brush his daughter's long brown hair. He did so in silence.

Haruhi enjoyed silence. It gave her time to think and allowed her to concentrate. She had found that it was due to silence that she hadn't already gone insane, like her father.

But when she was with her father, silence was unnerving. She knew her father was a loud man, unusually good at womanly subjects; better than Haruhi herself. And so, she felt the sudden need to break the blanket of silence that was thrust upon them.

"You're not going to cancel the ball." She stated as she glanced at his through the mirror to watch his reaction.

Ryoji pouted and sighed. "I know." He said and gave her hair a gentle tug, twist it back into it's original place. "I just don't want a man to think his worth having you. No one is. Not for my Haruhi." He said as he smiled sadly at her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That's not true."

Ryoji shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, already finished with her hair. He was starring at their reflection. A smirk danced on his lips as he took a few steps back and turned, walking out of the room.

Haurhi stared at the door, blinking in confusion. "Was it something I said?" She asked herself with a shake of her head.

She was just about to retrieve her cloak when the doors burst open and Ryoji came running at her with his crown on his head.

Haruhi stared open-mouthed at him as he ran towards, panting slightly. She cringed slightly when she saw the broad grin on his face, his hand was behind his back which made Haruhi suspicious of what he was hiding.

"Fa-" Haruhi didn't have the chance to finish as she was yanked by the arm in front of the mirror again. She stumbled forward, but was quickly saved by her father's hand on her shoulder. She managed to steady herself and glance up at Ryoji. "What's all this about?"

Ryoji shook his head and then grasped her chin, turning her head to look into the mirror. Her eyes scanned the mirror, but all she saw was her and her father's images.

The skirt her blue gown swirled around her in beautiful wave-like patterns as it flowed along her legs ending by her ankles. Her bodice was tightly wrapped in a complicated and stylish corset that managed to make her less flat-chested by pushing them closer to her chest then what they naturally are while her shoulder's were bare, waiting for a cloak to be draped upon them. Her face was smooth with only a hint of a blush, her hair twisted into a complex knot, yet leaving a good part of it to flow down her back.

Her father was dress in royal dress robes. They were dyed red and gold with pink cherry blossom's falling across the fabric. He was suppose to wear armor, for safety precautions, but her had refused. Exclaiming that he was a proud King and that all proud kings should attend parties stylish, yet comfortable. Not in heavy armor that you're bound to sweat in.

Ryoji then lifted something above her head. He smiled softly as he settled the object onto her head, being careful of not ruining her hair.

"Look into the mirror, Haruhi. What do you see?" He said as he gripped her shoulders and stood taller then he had before.

Haruhi did as instructed and admired the tiara he had placed onto her head. It was made out of pure silver, twisting and twirling in a delicate pattern. She squinted and noticed that the patterns were creating an image.

"Sakura petals?" She asked in surprise as she saw that the images were indeed cherry blossom petals, encased into a painted tiara.

Ryoji chuckled. "To symbolize our kingdom." He said and shook his head. "Now look again, not at the tiara this time." He said with a smirk.

Haruhi huffed and looked deeply into the mirror. It was then she noticed what her father had been implying to all along.

"A king and his princess." She said and looked up at her smiling father. He nodded and turned to look into the mirror once more.

"Remember Haruhi; every king has many decisions he has to make in order to rule over his kingdom. He must be able to hold his own and treat all things with respect and love. He should always bear the heavy burden of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. He must protect his kingdom and lead them into a peaceful time.

But he is nothing without a queen..." He swallowed thickly. "Or princess. When you scout through those men tonight, I want you to choose someone who will rule our kingdom with love, respect and most of all... he must be able to protect both you and this kingdom."

Haruhi nodded at her father, soaking in his words and taking them all to heart. He knew of what he spoke of. She could never choice a groom who refuses to protect anything but himself.

"I will, Father." She promised with a careful smile.

It was at that moment that Kasanoda interrupted and told them that the ball has begun and it was time to make their entrance.

* * *

><p>"If I may have all of your attention." Ryoji's voice boomed across the large room filled with a royalty and nobles while Haruhi patiently waited behind the a pair of grand doors that were as wide as ten men and as tall as the high ceiling.<p>

Haruhi's chest clenched as she drowned out her father's babbling. Her thought were going hay-wired as she mentally pictured the scene behind those doors. _If only I didn't know. If only I could just accidentally walked in there and met those princes. At least then my love would be natural._ She thought bitterly and clenched her dress tightly in her fist. _If only..._

"Haruhi, they're about to open the doors." Kasanoda snarled from his position beside the door, it was his shift to guard. "Relax, remember what you wrote in that diary of yours?"

Haruhi drew in a breath and nodded shakily, waving her hand to show that she was ready.

She closed her eyes while at the same time she relaxed her mind, breathing in deep breathes to soothe her frantic heart. _I am a Princess. A protector of my kingdom._

She heard as the doors scraped across the floor slowly as her father boomed. "I present to you, my wonderful daughter, Princess Haruhi."

She opened her eyes, straightened her shoulders just as the doors fully opened. The light blinded her slightly, but she resisted the sudden urge to blink and rub her eyes. She smiled towards her audience of royals and noblemen. They were a swirls of jewels, gowns and robes. Men and women dressed in all sorts of different colors.

"Welcome." She said as she stepped into the brightly lit room. "Thank you all for coming to my ball."

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she silently limped towards the refreshment table. She had spent most of the night, chatting and dancing with just about every noblemen, prince and king in the ballroom, not to mention all the ladies royal, princess and queens! Her mouth felt sticky and dry while her feet ached terribly in the tight shoes she wore. She struggled not to make her difficulty in breathing visible, but she had found herself panting by the suffocation the corset did to her body.<p>

Take a goblet and filling it to the brim with water, she sipped it as she smiled and nodded to everyone who passed by her. She held the goblet close to her lips in hopes that no one would speak with her.

Luck was not at her side.

"Princess Haruhi, may I say that you look lovely this evening." Haruhi turned around and saw a tall figure standing behind her by the table. He was pushing a pair of glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, giving off a nasty glare of light.

"Thank you very much, sir..."

"Prince Kyoya Ootori at your service, milady." Kyoya said with a bow and stretched out his hand for hers.

Haruhi curtsied and placed her hand in his. "Ah, then you must be the third prince of the Oak Kingdom."

Kyoya gave her hand a kiss and straightened up. "Yes. Indeed I am."

"My father said that your father came to our kingdom to propose you to marry me in order to bind our 2 kingdoms. I do hope you don't think I've declined, I just have to consider my options." Haruhi said as she retracted her hand and sipped her goblet.

Kyoya chuckled and shook his head. "I'm aware of his actions, princess. And you can rest at ease, I do not blame you for holding this ball." He then smirked at her and took a step forward. "And I must say, I'm not at all concerned."

"Hm? I'm afraid I'm not quiet understanding, my lord. Can you please elaborate?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she lowered er goblet and held it with both hands. Her full attention on the prince in front of her.

"What I'm saying is that when an Ootori wants something..." He stepped closer leaning in to whisper in his ear. "he does whatever it takes to get what he wants."

He then stepped back and bowed, giving her a small smirk. "Enjoy your evening, my princess."

As he walked away and disappeared in the crowd Haruhi could do nothing but gawk at him. His determination was admirable, as were his intentions. But he came on so strongly, meaning he had something up his sleeve or he was too cocky for his own good.

_I better watch out with that one..._She thought as she sipped her drink and looked out at the large chattering crowd. The music roared in the background.

She sighed as she placed her goblet onto the table and leaned against it. Exhaustion creeping up on her curling snake. _Will anyone notice if I was gone for half an hour or so?_

"Queens and Kings, Nobles, Princes and princesses may I have your attention." called her father as he stepped onto the stage. "Prince Tamaki Souh, of the realm of roses, has requested to play a song for Princess Haruhi." Her father then gestured for someone to climb the stage.

A blonde teenaged boy walked up and strolled over to Ryoji. He whispered something to him and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what he was plotting. Then she saw her father give him a quick glare and clear his throat.

"Haruhi, darling, can you be so kind to come here." Her father called.

And like a tidal wave, every head turned towards my direction. I instantly straightened up and began walking towards the stage. Her cheeks burned with a faint blush, but she pushed on. Ignoring the whispers and stares from everyone around her.

When she finally made it up the stairs of the stage, she allowed herself to look across the crowd and smile; holding her head high. She then turned her attention back towards the blonde prince who was starring at her in adoration.

"Thank you, Prince Tamaki-san. I am most honored that you would play a song for my benefit." She exclaimed loudly as she gave the man a curtsy. At the corner of her eye she could see her father beaming with pride and she just knew that he was resisting the urge to tackle her in a hug.

Tamaki smiled and responded with a bow of his own stretching out his hand in a similar way Kyoya had earlier. She responded to this by placing her hand in his. "I can assure that the honor is all mine." He said in a suave voice while leaning in to kiss her knuckles.

After their greeting they both straightened up and she nodded for him to proceed with his actions.

Tamaki grinned as he strolled towards the piano with confidence. Sitting down and rolling his neck. He looked out towards the crowd and shot them a wink before setting his eyes of the pianos keys. His fingers then began to glide across the keys with elegance and grace. Creating beautiful tones and mingling together perfectly.

Haruhi felt moved by the music and couldn't take her eyes off of the man creating the wondrous sound. The song was a tune she recognize, and she could hear the lyrics in her mind. A dim lullaby...

_Don't be afraid_

_to close your eyes_

_here in my arms _

_your safe._

A voice sang in her mind as she could feel her eyes slide closed and swayed slightly to the growing music.

_Here in my arms_

_No one could harm you_

_Here in my arms_

_the darkness won't touch you_

Haruhi couldn't breathe. The memory of a kiss ghosting over her forehead and the soothing tone of the wonderful voice was too much. The corset had never felt tighter.

_If you ever feel alone_

_just know I'm there with you_

Her palm burned as she remembered what had been bestowed upon it years ago.

_As a kiss in the palm of your hand. _

Haruhi was faintly aware of how her body had moved from it's place on the other side of the stage all the way towards the piano. But there she was, looking over the prince's shoulder and watching as his long fingers magically glided across the keys. Bending and reaching, creating the tones that burst forth from the large instrument. Upon closer look she noticed that his eyes were closed.

_I kiss your palm _

_And am forever engraved there_

_Like a strong memory_

_Forever entwined in your mind_

The last notes raised in volume and she felt herself sit next to him on the piano bench, amazed at the memory and his skillful movements.

Then the last note hung in the air and the voice whispered it's final lyric in her ear.

_Remember that I will always love you_

_You are someone I will never forget._

The room fell into silence. Everyone in the crowd stood still in shock, never having heard the prince's skill in creating such music from such a neglected instrument. Haruhi felt someone touch her hand and she looked up at the source. Her eyes met the violet eyes of Tamaki Souh.

"I hope you liked the song." He whispered as he smiled at her.

Haruhi opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She didn't know what to say as a response. The song had left her speechless. It had given her memories of a childhood lullaby. If she wasn't in a ballroom full of eagerly waiting people, she would've cried.

Instead she stood up and clapped her hands. Her eyes set on his as she increased her speed. Clapping her hand furiously to express her feelings.

Then the rest followed.

The room erupted in cheers and clapping. Their audience shouted out their compliments and smiled up at them. Tamaki bathed gleefully in the spotlight. The princesses suddenly mobbed the stage. Throwing flowers and roses towards the young prince who eagerly bowed and blew kisses.

He even caught one of the flying roses and gave it a quick sniff before handing it to her with a soft bow.

Haruhi accepted the rose with a smile, though she felt annoyed at the way he handled himself with the crowd. She had thought he was modest, but now he was accepting all compliments and what not without a care in the world. He even flirted with the other girls. Offering to kiss them and court them. She was appalled by his display of open affection.

A candidate for her heart he was not.

But he could turn out to be a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>ANHello! I've managed to do it! I wrote an entire chapter over night! Yesh! Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to When the stars go out.**

**Happy Birthday! I hope you had a wonderful day!**

**This chapter was my present to you!**

**Review!**


	4. To be a King part 2

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a girl named; Kat . She had died on 6/4 2012 by a sudden heart attack. She was only 13 years old, and I hope she's resting peacefully wherever she may be.**

**She had cancer.**

**The world can be cruel, but if we continue to send our support to those in need, then perhaps it'll be nicer.**

**Kat wasn't my friend, but I know she had loved Ouran Host Club High School. And so I dedicate this chapter to her. In honor of her memory and to show my support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap<strong>**ter 3 – To be a king (part 2)**

"Excuse me." Called a deep voice from the doorway to the balcony. "Have you seen Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka? Of the Willow Kingdom."

Haruhi turned around from her place beside the balcony railing, her hand jostling the goblet she held. There stood a dashing knight, equipped with heavy armor and a sword sheathed and tied to his belt. His black hair spiked in different directions with stunning gray eyes. He could have passed as a prince if he wanted to...

If it wasn't for the rabid look in his eye.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." Haruhi said with a apologetic smile. She then began to approach the tall, frantic knight. "But if you want I could help you look. I'm sure he's in there somewhere."

The knight's eyes grew wide when he realized exactly who it was he was talking to. He hurried down onto one knee and placed a fist above his heart with his head bowed. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't mean to bother you."

Haruhi groaned and shook her head. "Not another one. Please stand up, knight. I really do not see the need in formalities."

The knight's head shot up and his eyes locked with hers. It was unexpected and Haruhi felt defenseless against his gaze. Her heat beat quickened and, for once, she was in a situation she couldn't analyze.

"Ah." He said as he slowly stood up. His body language oozed with confidence and skill, but his eyes were helpless. Perhaps it was due to the person he was looking for.

_This person must mean a lot to him._

Haruhi shook her head and raised her chin slightly. "Well, standing here won't help in searching for Prince Mitsukuni. I'll assists in looking for him, come on."

The knight shook his head and stepped into her way, successfully blocking the doorway. Haruhi gave him an incredulous look and he quickly responded with one word. "Responsibility."

Haruhi stepped back and looked at the man with an eyebrow raised. Slowly the puzzle began to piece itself together. His frantic state, refusal to allow her to help and 'responsibility'. "I've heard of your family." She said as she met his his gaze, ignoring the goosebumps his emotional eyes gave her. "You're from the Morinozuka family, aren't you?"

The knight nodded his head, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, I thought so." She said with a smile. "Prince Mitsukuni must be you responsibility to protect. I've read that your family has protected theirs for generations and have a very strong bond with them." Haruhi held her chin and squinted her eyes slightly in thought. "There was a merge somewhere down the line as well, I believe, which now makes you cousins, correct?"

The knight nodded again.

Haruhi smiled. "You're a man of few words, I see. What's your name?" She asked, leaning slightly towards him with a her head tilted innocently to the side. She wasn't aware of her actions, but her curiosity got the better of her judgments.

"Takashi, Morinozuka Takashi." He then bowed, his hand over his heart. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Haruhi."

Haruhi waved her hand. "Please, the honor's all mine. I must admit, I've admired your family for a long time. You're strong loyalty is just... magnificent." Haruhi said with a small smile.

Takashi rose from his bowed position and looked at her. He stared at her as if trying to figure her out, and she allowed it. She knew that her character wasn't like the others in the royal court and she tood pride in keeping it that way. If he found her puzzling, then it's alright.

He opened his mouth to respond when a child-like voice called out from behind him.

"Takashi? What are you doing?"

Takashi spun around and practically ran towards the newly revealed boy. The boy was so small, clutching onto some kind of fabricated bunny in one hand and holding a plate of desert in the other. He had big honey-colored eyes too, innocent and childish.

Mitsukuni Huninozuka.

That must be him... But from what Haruhi had read Mitsukuni, heir to the throne, was her senior by 18 years. The boy here must be at least 10 years of age, unless she was just imagining things.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the boy again, now chatting happily with Takashi who nodded along to the things he said. He still looked the same. She then glanced down to the goblet in her hand.

_This is water, isn't it?_

"Princess Haruhi." Haruhi looked up to see Takashi standing by the balcony doorway next to him was the small, blonde boy. "Prince Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He introduced.

Haruhi was about to bow when suddenly the small boy came hurling towards her with his arms wide open. "Haru-chaan!" The boy shrieked.

Haruhi dropped the goblet and caught the boy, spinning around in circles while he started to giggle in delight. She was beginning to feel very dizzy and queasy when her back collided with something hard and arms reached out to support her. The small boy in her arms jumped off and she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worse when she felt the arms tighten around her.

She opened her eyes and met the familiar gray eyes of Takashi. It was his arms that were around her, causing his face to be so close to hers. Her heart beat quickened and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Faintly she could see a slight blush on his cheeks, but he quickly stood up and balanced her onto her own feet. Face still flushed she turned away from the charming knight and met the sad gaze of Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni. Apologize." Takashi ordered as he stepped up beside her. She then noticed how tall he was, and how short she was compared to him. She barely reached his shoulder, for Kami's sake!

Mitsukuni kicked at the ground and pouted. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. You just looked so cute in your gown... I can't help myself when it comes to cute things."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. _Chan?_ She thought as she studied the small boy. He was so... tiny. She had read that his family, along with the Morinozuka's were experts in martial arts and that the new heir was a true prodigy. This boy couldn't possible be an martial arts master.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Haruhi curtsied, realizing that she should have already done that from the beginning.

"You don't have to be so formal, Haru-chan! You can call me Honey! Or Honey-senpai if you must add the honorific."

A small tick formed at the back of Haruhi's head. There was no way he was her senior. There must be some sort of mistake. He's holding a bunny-doll for Christ's sake!

Her eyes trailed down to the doll. It was a strange doll, formed to look like a rabbit with black beady eyes and pink skin. It was most likely stuffed with wool of down feathers. Yet, there was an uneasy feeling around the thing... it seemed almost sinister.

Mitsukuni, or Honey, seemed to have noticed what held her captive and held the evil looking bunny up to her nose. "And this is Usa-chan! I got him from Takashi as a gift a few years ago! Isn't he cute?"

Haruhi blinked as she stared into the bunny's beady black gaze. She didn't know if it was just her imagination or not, but she could have sworn that the bunny blushed. Blushed!

"Uhm, I suppose it is." She answered in an awkward tone, not fully comprehending her situation.

The bunny was lowered and Mitsukuni peered over the top of the bunny's head with wide eyes. "Really?"

Haruhi nodded, her gaze locked with the bunny's dark mesmerizing eyes. Suddenly the bunny was yanked out of her view and she stepped back in a daze. Blinking rapidly she noticed that Mitsukuni had taken the bunny back and was spinning around with it while shouting something about getting a brand new friend.

Haruhi glanced at Takashi with a raised eyebrow. He was stoic, but his eyes held a hint of amusement. He must really enjoy Mitsukuni antics to allow such feeling show through his eyes.

Haruhi turned back to the small prince and then crouched, balancing herself on her toes. "Prin-, I mean Honey-senpai, May I say that it is an honor to meet the prodigy of the Huninozuka family." She said with a wide smile.

She may not have believed that he was the prodigy, but tonight she was the hostess and every hostess must compliment and entertain their guests.

Honey stopped swirling around with her bunny and turned towards her. He smiled brightly at her and then leaped into the air. "Haru-chan!" He then latched himself onto her small frame.

Haruhi lost her balanced and fell backwards onto her rear-end, her arms encircled the small boy and she found herself clutching to him while her tailbone shot a jab of pain through her body.

"Haru-chan! You're so cute!" Honey shouted while squeezing her into a deadly hug. Her breathing was cut off and she groaned silently at the expense of her wounded tailbone.

_Why am I always surrounded by people who loves to hug me? _She thought with a deadpanned expression.

* * *

><p>Haruhi groaned as the night wore on. It was well passed midnight and it seemed her guests were persistent on staying. She had run into many princes and had also managed to make a few allies and friends. The ball seemed to have served a good purpose by bringing all these kingdoms together.<p>

Just not the right purpose she needed.

She sighed as she sat down on a bench. Her dress felt uncomfortable and the damned corset dug into her skin. She winced at the thought of how sensitive she will be in the days that will follow. Her feet ached terribly from all the dancing and her head spun slightly.

The chatter of the ballroom made her head ached with exhaustion, but the worse part was when she danced with Prince Mitsukuni, who seemed content with just spinning her around as If she was his Usa-chan. She thanked whatever kami that rested in heaven for sleeping in the other day. She needed every minute of it to keep up with this retched ball.

She looked out over the crowd of swirling people. Her eyes were drawn to her father, who was graciously chatting away with a pair of kings. He was making dramatic gestures while grinning widely. Haruhi had a feeling that he was talking about her.

She rolled her neck and closed her eyes. She brought a hand up and rubbed her neck gently, kneading the pressure points with a strong force. She groaned and leaned back.

"My, my, what do we have here, Kaoru?"

"I do believe that this is the beautiful Princess, Hikaru."

"She seems tired, Kaoru. We shouldn't have that, now should we?"

"Of course not, Hikaru. We haven't had our chance to dance yet."

Haruhi cracked an eye open and was met by a pair of mischievous looking twins with their arms around the other. They were smirking at her with a playful look in their amber colored eyes.

"Look at that! She's awake." Called one of them as they both stepped forward and leaned into her, intruding her personal bubble.

"Indeed she is."

Haruhi straightened her spine and opened both eyes, ignoring the nagging exhaustion, she darted her eyes between the siblings. "Excuse me, I didn't know anyone was watching." She said with an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

The twins laughed. "Poor girl." They said together while turning towards the other. "She must be so embarrassed, being caught in exhaustion."

Haruhi glared at them and stood from her seat on the bench. She didn't like the way they taunted her. She didn't like it one bit. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here." She said, her eyes narrowing.

The twins grinned as they positioned themselves on either side of her, their hands on their hips. "I do believe she's getting annoyed with us, Hikaru."

"Yeah, Kaoru. It looks like she has a nasty temper."

"Not a good quality in a princess."

"Not a good one at all."

Haruhi's hand curled into a fist and she felt her body shake slightly. Her title was being question, that wasn't acceptable. Absolutely not.

She drew in a deep breath through her nose and stepped forward; away from the twins looming bodies. She held her chin up high and relaxed her shoulders and fingers. She forced a natural smile to stretch itself across her face. She turned towards the twins and curtsied.

"I am sorry, my lords, for ignoring your presence. I am Princess Haruhi and I welcome you to my ball. I apologize for not meeting you when the night was young."

She stood up and nearly smirked at the bewildered faces of the red-headed twins. They quickly shook their heads and bowed in greeting. "We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, princes of the orchard kingdom." They smirked at her while they stood.

"Oh, I've heard of your kingdom. It's infamous for their fashionable clothing and fabric. In fact this dress has been costumed made in your kingdom."

"We know that." Said the one on the right.

"Our seamstress had sewn it." continued the one on the left.

"Our mother had designed it. She adores your father's free spirit and wanted to gift him with something of her own." They finished together with a shrug. "Though we had our doubt about the design, you really pull it off."

Haruhi smiled and bowed in thanks. "Really now? Do thank the seamstress for me, I will seek out your mother on my own."

The twins nodded and then one of the offered his hand. "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Princess Haruhi?" The other one seemed shocked by his brother's actions, but quickly masked it with an unconvincing smirk.

Haruhi glanced at the dance floor and mentally sighed before placing her hand in his and walking with him out on the dance floor.

The twin intertwined his fingers in hers and then wrapped a hand around her waist while she rested her hand on his shoulder. Without a word, they began to dance in tact with the music.

Haruhi felt a bit uneasy, not knowing where to look; his eyes, the people around them, their hands? Her eyes darted between them and it made the prince amused to watch her distress.

He leaned in by her ear and whispered. "Relax, you look like you're searching desperately for an escape route."

When he leaned back he locked his amber eyes with hers and smirked, proceeding their dance without missing a beat.

Haruhi calmed and did as he said. She relaxed and allowed the music and his hands to lead her. Her eyes locked with his.

"Which one are you, Hikaru or Kaoru?" She said with a small smile.

The twin chuckled and shook his head. "I could tell you that I'm Kaoru, but then later on you will only forget and think I'm Hikaru. So does it really make a difference?"

Haruhi pursed her lips and studied the boy in front of her. A mental image of his twin popped into her mind as she silently tried to find differences in the way they looked and acted.

"It does." She stated after a moments silence. "You're more calmer than your brother. Though I can see you are unaware of this, but you're face is a little rounder then Hikaru's." She deadpanned with a shrug. "It's not that hard to see the slight differences. You mar be and act alike, but you are still individuals."

Kaoru stopped, halting their dance, and stared at the princess with wide-eyes. His hands shook ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I say something upsetting?" Haruhi asked as she tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

"N-no, it's just that... No one, not even our mother, is able to tell us apart." He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "We've asked so many people; servants, knights, princesses and princes... to tell us apart. No guessing, no assuming. There had to be a reason."

Haruhi opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She hadn't known that that was the case... She worried that now she had just unconsciously triggered a landslide.

Kaoru then lifted his head and locked his gaze with hers once more, speaking in a thoughtful whisper. "And now here you stand, not only deciphering me between my brother, but doing so with a cute unknowing smile. If Hikaru were here, he'd most likely freak out." He chuckled softly and then glanced around the room. His eyes stopping on a lone figure in the corner of the large room. "Hikaru..."

Haruhi smiled at the red-head prince and stepped back. "Thank you for the dance, Prince Kaoru. I do hope to see more of you and your brother in the days that follow." She said with a curtsy.

Kaoru's eyes were back on her. He stared at her in confusion, silently asking her why the sudden change. Haruhi grinned and nodded her head towards his brother.

"I do believe someone is waiting for you."

Kaoru understood and nodded. He gave her a small smirk as he bowed, raising his hand in the process. Haruhi placed her hand in his and he gave it a light kiss. "We will see more of each other. Perhaps you will be able to find more differences between Hikaru and I."

"Challenge accepted." She answered with a smirk of her own.

Kaoru chuckled and stood up. He walked away from the strange princess with a smile on his lips.

Haruhi sighed as she too walked away, weaving through the crowd like a mouse. Greeting royalty as she went along. She waved at her new friends she had gotten during the ball; Takashi and Mitsukuni, Tamaki and even to the ever so mysterious Kyoya.

She had faith that perhaps there was someone among 5 handsome princes will somehow steal her heart. Though she was unsure rather or not she should rule out a dashing knight...

She shook her head and finally reached the staircase. She walked up the stairs with her head high and back straight. Once on the top she turned towards the ballroom and cleared her throat.

The knights around her stomped and gathered the attention of all that was in the room.

"Thank you all who has come to my coming out ball. I am so pleased to have met so many new and old friends. You have all made quiet the impression on me and I thank Prince Tamaki Souh once again for that lovely song he played."

The crowd clapped and she saw the before-mentioned prince redden with a blush.

"Allies and friends, I wish you all good nig- err, Good morning to be more precise." The crowd chuckled and she smiled. "Those who plan on staying over night will be guided into a room by one of our servants. Please enjoy the rest of the ball. I'm afraid that I must retire to my own personal chambers."

The crowd clapped as she curtsied and exited the room. Kasanoda stood waiting on the other side and the two of them made their way to her rooms in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you have it, part 2! There will be a part 3, since I had to cut it into three parts... Yes it was just that long... (And no "That's what she said" jokes!) **

**Again, I must ask you all to pray for Kat. She was an otaku, just like us. Her favorite character was Mori-senpai and so I thought this chapter would be perfect for her. After all... this is Mori-senpai's introduction.**

**If there are any spelling mistakes or errors, please be so kind as to tell me. My beta has no idea what Ouran High School Host Club is and I see no reason to ask him to correct this for me. Don't want to confuse him, ya know.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4 - Escape

**Chapter 4 - Escape**

Haruhi yawned loudly as she trotted down the hall the morning after the ball. Her body swayed side to side with every step she took and it seemed as though she didn't have a solid destination set before her. When truth was that she was headed towards the dining area for breakfast with her guests.

Another yawn escaped the princess.

"Why are there so many halls here? Was it always this frustrating to navigate through?" She grumbled as she rounded yet another corner.

"Haruhi! Princess Haruhi! Wait for me!" A shrill voice called out behind her.

Haruhi stiffened. She recognized that voice. How could anyone forget a voice like that?

Haruhi slowly turned around with a small smile gracing her features. She knotted her hands in front of her and bowed slightly. "Good morning, Princess Renge. I trust you had a good night's rest?"

Renge sprinted up to her, her long dress billowing out with the rush of air. She panted as she arrived, small beads of perspiration forming on her brow. "Goo-Good morning, Haru-chan. Ye-yes, yes. I slept well tha-thank you." She panted as she took a moment to compose herself.

Haruhi chuckled at her short time friend. Although there are times where Renge was a nuisance, she still found the girl's antics to be amusing. Though they haven't been friends for long, there was an understanding between the two females.

"That's really nice to hear. Are you going to the breakfast banquet now? Shall we accompany each other?" Haruhi spoke formally, as she always would with royalty. It was a habit she was born with, although through this formal speech she still tends to be very blunt, she feared that others would look down on her because of her infamous past.

And Renge hated it.

"Haru-chaaan~" Renge whined as she pouted while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Stop being so... so... dull. Haven't I told you to quite the princess act and speech around me? We're friends, no?"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, her face forming an innocently confused expression. "Yes, we are... What princess act, this is how I always speak?"

Renge's eyes grew large. "Ha-Haru-chan... You're so moe!" She exclaimed as she launched herself onto the blunt girl. Her arms encircling Haruhi's throat in a death grip. "Those silly princes are gonna have to battle to the death for you, you know! Although..." Renge pulled away and held Haruhi at arms length, her eyes narrowing in a deadly glare as her hair seemed to become venomous snakes. "The prince of the Oak Kingdom is mine. All mine."

A moment of silence followed. Haruhi stared back at Renge with a blank expression as Renge continued to glare with her hair hissing.

"Renge, if you are talking about Prince Kyoya... You can have him." Haruhi stated as she batted away a snake away from her face.

The snakes retreated and formed themselves into soft locks and her eyes took on a rosy, cheerful attitude. "Yosh!"

Haruhi chuckled at her friend and shook her head. "Come on, Renge. Let's proceed to brea-"

"Princess Haruhi!" Another more masculine voice called out from further down the hall.

Haruhi stifled a groan as she turned around and saw Kasanoda standing by one of the turnpoints in the maze-like halls. His face was flushed and his hair was ruffled, he clearly had to run around the castle in order to find her. And if he had to do that, then something urgent was going on.

"What is it? Is father alright?" Haruhi asked as she rushed down the hall to meet her flushed protector. Renge hurried after her. Her eyes wide with concern.

"I don't know, I'm not entirely sure of the situation. One of his knights told me to get you quickly, fore the king needed you urgently in his office." Kasanoda explained, slightly out of breath but spoke properly.

"Alright. Take princess Renge to the banquet while I meet my father." Haruhi said as she then rushed off in a quick jog through the halls towards her father's office. Not sparing her concerned friends a second glance.

_He must be alright, he's all I have left._ Haruhi thought as she fought to keep her tears at bay. Various situation's popped into her head like a theater. He could be ill and dying, an assassin had come and slaughtered him within an inch of his life, he fell out of a window!

Any accident that could happen with his character popped into her mind and fueled her legs to run through the winding halls and up the swirling stairs.

Finally she made it to the office and burst in without knocking. Her eyes frantically searching the room for her father. "Father?!" She shouted.

She found him.

Sitting behind his desk, a book in hand one hand while the other was on his chest. His eyes wide with shock and his mouth set in a perfect 'o' shape. "Haruhi?" He let out a deep breath and laughed. "Haruhi, my dearest daughter, you sure did scare your papa! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Haruhi panted as she stared at her father, smiling broadly and laughing. No apparent injuries or illness. No assassination attempts visible. No broken bones from a fall... "Ka-Kasanoda fetched me. He-He said you needed to see m-me. He said it was ur-urgent." She panted out.

"Kasanoda? I could have sworn I sent sir Arai to go get you." Ryoji said with a frown.

Haruhi glared at her father. Knowing exactly how Arai can be sometimes. "Sir Arai always messes with Kasanoda, Father. You should have known that he would do relay the information in a different way than how you ordered it." She deadpanned as her eyes glared holes into her father's skull.

Ryoji chuckled nervously and waved it off. "Anywhoo~ you're here! So come and give daddy a hug!" He said as he stood up with his arms open, his feet rushing around his desk and targeting her.

She sidestepped his launching embrace at the last second. Not sparing him a second thought as he collided into a stone wall behind her.

"Haruhi!" He groaned as his body slumped against the wall. "What a sad, sad day this is. A daughter not loving her adoring father." The king grumbled as he sniffed and sobbed.

Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead perched herself onto one of the wooden chairs that was stationed in front of his large desk. "What was it you needed to speak to me about that was so urgent?" She asked as she grabbed one of the scattered pieces of parchment and read it's content.

Another marriage proposal.

Instantly she picked up a quill and rejected it, throwing it back onto the desktop.

Her father watched her with questioning eyes. He looked down at the parchment and frowned. "Why have you rejected King Cyrus' offer? It wasn't a bad one, not at all." He said as he picked the parchment up and read over it's contents just as his daughter had done previously.

"No, it wasn't. He assured me a safe home, a wealthy husband and my own privacy." She stated as she twirled the quill in her fingers. "But that is not what I am after. I want a husband who will help me guide this kingdom, our kingdom. I am the sole heir, father. To leave this kingdom without an heir is shameful, not matter how good of an offer this is, it demands for my departure. And that is a demand I can not fulfill."

Ryoji listened to his brilliant daughter, knowing that her cleverness was not something she had gotten from him. Haruhi's eyes glistened with determination. She was set on this decision and nothing was gonna persuade her.

The king sighed as he walked around the desk and placed himself on his cushioned chair once again. "Haruhi, there's a reason why I called you here."

"I am aware of that, Father. That is why I'm sitting here waiting." She raised an eyebrow.

Her father chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "You see, Haruhi... About this marriage proposal... I know that this has been your own choice and you've been handling all this pressure with superb ease. But I want you to know that you are able to choose whoever you want to choose. I..." He drew in a deep breath and sighed as he stared into his daughter's large brown orbs. _The same curious eyes as her mother. "_I don't want you to do the same mistake I did."

Haruhi stiffened. The same mistake he made...

"My mother..."

Ryoji stood abruptly, knocking over a bottle of ink letting it spill across the wooden desk; sure to leave a stain. Not one of them moved for a moment. Ryoji clutched the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. Haruhi stared at her father, her gaze unwaveringly blank; not a wrinkle of worry or a twitch of nerves.

Finally, Ryoji cracked. "Your mother had never been a mistake." He spoke slowly, voice full of hidden emotion. A surprising change to the usually aloof and free-spirited speech the king used. "My mistake was marrying for political value and ignoring the most important part within a marriage."

Haruhi remained silent. Waiting for her father to continue, or hopefully dismiss her. She couldn't remain emotionless forever and she was nearing her limit.

"The heart's value." Her father finished. His eyes tearing up as he continued to stare at his young, independent daughter. "Don't you ever forget the heart's value. You'll only end up with regret."

Without a warning or any emotion, Haruhi stood and walked out of the spacious room. Leaving a disheveled king in her wake.

* * *

><p>Haruhi rushed through the corridors, clutching the dark cloak closer to her. She stopped at every corner, listening for any approaching footsteps; hiding at once at the sound of stomping feet. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had to escape.<p>

_One more corridor and I'm free._ Haruhi thought with a silent sigh of relief. _These damned castle are just too much! Since when have we had so many guards? _She rolled her eyes and shifted the cloak in order for it to cover all of her.

"Taka~shi!" A child-like voice cried from around the corridor. "Do you think we could ask the cooks to make some cake for us? They didn't have any at breakfast!"

"Hn...It wouldn't hurt to ask." A more rough voice replied, followed by a cheerful squeal and happy rambling.

_Shit!_ Haruhi swiftly hid behind a nearby pillar; silently thanking whoever had designed the castle for the large pillars that held up the level above. She breathed slowly through her mouth, not risking the chance of being heard.

_Almost out and it just had to be the heir of the Huninozuka and Morinozuka families! I'll have to pray not to be noticed by those two._

The cheerful rambling came closer and closer. The soft thumping of a pair of feet coming nearing at an agonising slow pace.

"I hope they make strawberry cakes! I just love strawberries! Chocolate too! I'm getting all jittery just by the thought! The cooks bake home promised a cake buffet once we get back! I'm so looking forward to it!" Honey-senpai rambled. Haruhi resisted the urge to giggle, desperately holding her breath and biting her tongue. "Oh! Should we invite Haru-chan to come back with us? Kind Ryo-chan said she liked strawberries too! Do you think she'd come with us, Taka~shi?"

The foot steps stopped and Haruhi's urge to giggle disappeared. She couldn't even hear them breathing, but she knew they stood on the other side of her pillar. _Crap, they're talking about me! If they see me now they'd think I was intentionally eavesdropping._

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." The knight replied.

A sudden blush stretched across the princess's face. There was something about his voice that she found endearing... The sudden temptation of wanting to know what facial expression the silent knight had crept upon her.

She vigorously shook her head. _Now is not the time for curiosity. Remember; curiosity killed the cat! Do not be the cat._

Her cloak rustled.

_God dammit!_

The tension in the air was thick. The two males on the other side of the pillar were impossibly silent. She didn't know if they were there or not. She silently prayed for the prince to continue on in his happy ramblings while pulling his faithful knight towards the castle's kitchens.

Perspiration welled up in thick droplet from her skin. She could feel one of them running down the sensitive skin on her back. The young heiress shivered in disgust and discomfort.

She held her breath, her heart beating at an impossible speed. The silence was so thick, it was suffocating. She swore she could hear a servant she had saw 5 corridors away drop the basket he had been carrying.

Her heart thundered in her ears. Louder than the storm she feared. _I must not scream! I must not scream!_

When she thought she was gonna crack under the immense pressure, she could hear the heavy footfalls walking away, along with a happy string of rambling and cheering.

She held her breath for a moment, waiting another 5 minutes. Listening with all her might for any sign of them coming back. Finally she exhaled heavily and crept out of her hiding place.

She grinned lightly, swiping the sweat away from her forehead.

_I can't believe I managed to hide from them._

She was just about to continue on her walk towards freedom when she suddenly collided against a rock solid surface. She bounced off the hard object and skidded down on her rear, her cloak sliding off her shoulders.

She shook her head and felt a slight sting in her nose. Grimacing she rubbed at her nose hoping she wasn't bleeding while looking for the reason of her collision. She blanched when she saw brown leather boots. Her gaze slowly drifted upwards, paling with every new discovery.

Firm legs clothed in a brown worn-out pants, a dark blue long sleeved tunic shielding a toned chest, an open vest hanging on top of firm shoulders with a strong neck in between and, finally, the head of Takashi Morinozuka. His storming gray eyes looking down at her with a questionable gaze.

"Shit..."

The morinozuka knight seemed surprised at the sight of the person he thought had been spying on them.

"Princess Fujioka?"

Haruhi blushed and cleared her throat. "H-hai, Morinozuka-san. Has your stay been pleasant?" Her mouth was on autopilot as the rest of her mind malfunctioned. She had just been caught sneaking away from the castle... by a Morinozuka Knight.

The knight instantly pushed his hand forward in an attempt to help the princess up from the ground, his cheeks taking on a slight blush while he nodded his hand in confirmation.

Haruhi placed her hand in his and pushed herself up with some help from the tall knight. Her cloak remained on the ground, revealing the clothes she had not wanted the rest of the castle to see.

Haruhi drew in a breath as she and the knight looked down at her pauper dress that she had so desperately hidden. She could see the confusion and questions in the Morinozuka's gaze and she immediatly bent down to grab her cloak and pull it over her body.

"I..." Haruhi was at a lack for words.

Not knowing what to do, Haruhi bolted. She sprinted down the corridor, tore open the door she knew led towards the woods. It was actually the door the workers used to easily go into the woods to hunt or collect wood. Without stopping for breath she ran onto the walked-down path in the woods until she felt that she had ran far enough.

Stopping she gulped the wood's fresh air into her aching lugns, her heart pounding in her ribcage from her full-on sprint. She scanned the road behind her and saw no one running to catch up. She had managed to out-run the knight.

* * *

><p>"Freshly plucked apples here! Only a bronze coin per apple!"<p>

"Leather shoes! High quality! Come get your leather shoes!"

"Real jewelery! jewels our princess 'as worn before! Fine price! Fine price!"

The market vendors shouted their products, battling for consumers to choose the items they had to offer. Ranging from fruits to butchered meat and wool to finely crafted outfits. The air was thick with different smells and the ground was completely packed and patted down, not really stone and not truely dirt.

The people around bustled around the the narrow streets, stopping at stalls, chewing on some sort of snack, negotiating, arguing. So many different voices and looks.

_I'm home..._

Amused and at ease, Haruhi leaned over the stall of the vendor who had claimed to sell the jewels she had worn.

"These had been worn by the princess, you say?"

The old vendor gave her a prideful smirk and nodded, his short graying hair bobbing along with the movement. "Aye, madam. You're quite the beautiful little lass! Perhaps you'd like 'his one righ' 'ere!" The aging man lifted an old necklace from the pile of jewelries she had never seen before.

"This one is newly worn. Our fine princess had worn it for her coming out ball. Whadya say, lassie? Gor pretty thing like you I'll sell it for only 1 silver coin instead of 3." The old man grinned widely, his teeth decaying inside his mouth, making Haruhi slightly nauseous.

Haruhi adverted her eyes to instead study the necklace he held. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly snatched it from his hands.

"Where did you get this?"

The male elder puffed out his chest and huffed. "I got my resources! Take it or leave it, lassie!"

Haruhi reached for her pouch and easily extracted a silver coin from her pouch. She slammed it down on the table and walked her way, ignoring the annoyed grumbling coming from the vendor.

Not daring to stop and analyse her finding she continued walking, turning into the earest allies and following an all too familiar path. Her body rushing through tight spots in allies and ducking her head under her hood whenever a person went by.

Finally she reached her destination. On the outskirts of the village, precisely in front of the forest's treeline. She smiled as she yanked off her hood and pulled out her hair. Her feet instantly ran forward. Easily finding the path that led into the woods. A path she knew all too well.

She ran through the woods, nearly forgetting her troubles. Nearly forgetting her duty as a princess. Nearly forgettig her past. At that moment she was a child. Happily running home.

Breaking through the maze of trees she found the clearing she had been looking for.

Panting she slowly stepped into the large clearing, breathing in the wonderful smell of the woods and fresh air, so unlike the stuffy air of the castle. Her eyes scanned the clearing. The small cottage that had been hand-built many, many yeas ago. It's red paint chipping off with each year. The wood creaking and wobbling.

As unstable as it was, Haruhi still couldn't help but love it. The smile on her face was permenent for the time being. All of her nearly forgotten worries and trouble erased and she suddenly felt as though she was 5 years old; playing in the large forest that was her lawn.

There were 2 things that bothered her though. One was the expensive cloak that clung onto her shoulders and trailed down to the ground, it's edges already laiden with mud from her run.

She quickly yanked the cloak off of her and threw it to the side, not caring of it's cost and craft; which was unusual for the usually frugal girl she was.

The air blew her long hair wildly around and her tattered dress felt better than any of the fine gowns she had worn before. Here she felt free. Here she felt at ease. Here she felt like the person she really was.

"I'm home, Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry for the extremely late update... I have absolutly no excuses... Seeing that I've held this chapter hostage for the past 2 months... I'm so so very sorry!**

**Forgive me? Q_Q**


	6. Trust

**Chapter 5 - Trust**

Haruhi hummed to herself as she got down on her hands and knees in order to weed out the scrap of garden in her overgrown lawn. She had already managed to dust out the house and fix what she could with thread and needle. The garden, which had long since been abandoned, lay dead on the corner of the green thick lawn. She had planned to revive the garden if it was the last thing she'd do.

As she aggressively began to yank the weeds out she failed to notice a presence lurking within the shadows. The silhouette of a tall man, began to approach her, his movement as silent as a cat's and his body as lean and muscled as a panthers.

He continued to watch her as he stepped into the sunlit area.

* * *

><p>"Where is my daughter?!" King Ryoji wailed, the heavy doors were thrown open as he walked into the wide sitting chamber. All the guests had been assembled and were patiently waiting for their host, though as soon as he threw aside the doors the entire room jumped in their seat and turned to face the worrying king.<p>

"Has the princess gone missing?" A prince asked, springing to his feet with an expression of worry. Ryuji recognized him as Prince Tamaki from the Rose kingdom.

"Where could she have gone?" Another prince asked standing next to the blonde.

"She couldn't have gotten far, after all she is a princess and they can't take too much hard labour." An identical prince stated as he took his place on the other side of the disrupted blonde.

"Then we shall search the kingdom!" Tamaki cried his hand raised out holding a dagger. "We will find our princess."

"Save the Princess!" The twins, who were none other than Hikaru and Kaoru from the Orchard kingdom, shouted while raising daggers of the own. The three met in the middle with a loud clang.

Ryoji's left eye twitched with irritation. "My daughter is not like most princesses." He claimed as he glared at the 3 princes. The 3 shrunk beneath the king's excruciating gaze. "She wouldn't have gone away without a reason, but my guards have warned me there was going to be a storm. I worry that she won't be back within these walls before the storm hits."

"I see, perhaps my knights can assist you in finding the princess." Ryoji's heart swooned at the cool voice of his favorite prince. He turned towards the bespectacled man that had already taken out an inked pen and scrolled parchment.

"Prince Kyoya, would you really do that for this poor worrisome father?" The king clapped his hands together and watched the black-haired prince with stars in his eyes.

Prince Kyoya smirked towards the king, his glasses caught the light with a glare. "Why, of course your highness. The Oak king is more than happy to help."

"Oh, you're such a good boy." Ryoji praised with his heart on his sleeve.

"But we'll be happy to serve you as well, my king! Anything to save the beautiful princess!" Tamaki nearly wailed as he then ran to stand beside Kyoya in order to have the king's attention. "Why," he continued, his voice turning smooth and velvety as he placed a hand on his chest. "I already see her as my daughter. Cute little Haruhi."

In Tamaki's mind he had thought he had gotten the king's appreciation and respect. He had thought that the king would have loved to hear such compliments and kind words towards his daughter. He had admitted that his heart skipped a beat when he had first seen the princess and then thought it to be a form of fatherly protection.

Though, in the outcome, he had thought wrong.

The stars that had shone in the king's eyes instantly shattered into ashes and raged on in fiery fire. Without thought or reason the king's fisted hand sliced through the air and made solid contact with the blonde prince's jaw. The wounded prince flew back and skidded on his bum until his back crashed against the wall. Small birds flew above Tamaki's head, dancing along with a tune only he could hear and see.

"Your daughter?! What gives you the right to claim what's mine as yours?!" THe king wailed as his shoulders shook with unkempt anger.

The rest of the room was silent. The other participants watched with bated breath. The calm and gentle king of the Cherry Blossom realm had finally snapped. No one knew how to act and many worried that the king's actions could possibly lead to war.

All except 2.

2 identical figures glided across the room, both sported matching mischievous grins as they crouched beside the fallen prince.

"Say, Hikaru, do you think he's dead?" One asked as he poked him with a stick that had materialized out of nowhere.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but if he is... Do you think we could sell his body? We'd get in a lot of money." The other commented as he too began poking the unconscious prince.

"Then we could buy that amazing silk fabric mother won't let us have. Oh, think of the possibilities."

"What should we sell first? I think we should shave the head. I know many gypsies who would like this rough hair that has way too many split ends."

And as though someone had flipped a switch, the blonde's eyes snapped open and his body flew across the room to the nearest mirror. He desperately ran his fingers through his hair while his eyes inspected every strand.

"My hair is perfection! I have no split ends! It's as soft and fluffy as a bunny's tail!" The prince shouted as he turned towards the pair of laughing twins. "You devil children! Making up lies! How dare you say so about my hair! And selling my remains?! Devils!"

Everyone in the room exhaled in relief, pleased by the comedic relief the 3 fools had performed. Ryoji's right eye twitched again, though. Silently cursing the blonde prince for daring to speak.

Then a small hand tugged at the king's sleeve Surprised he turned around and saw prince Mistukuni looking up at him with shining blue eyes. Ryuuji's heart has always been weak to cute small creatures such as Mitsukuni and suddenly felt his knees go weak.

"My lord," the small prince spoke. "I haven't been able to find Takashi either. And he never strays away from me for long."

"I don't understand where you're getting at. Who is this Takashi, prince Mitsukuni?"

The prince shuffled his feet as his eyes filled with tears. "Takashi is my cousin, one of our most skilled knights. You see, as we were off to the kitchen for cakes we sensed someone lurking in the shadows. Takashi sent me ahead of him in order to reprimand the person." He paused as he sniffled into a handkerchief. "I haven't seen him since."

Ryoji paused, his hand clenching as he worried his lower lip. Where could the knight and his princess have gone?

The king crouched down in front of the young prince and held him by the shoulders. "Do you think he had found Haruhi?" He asked softly, his eyes softening.

Mitsukuni nodded, breathing in deep gulps of air. "That's a t-theory. I think sh-she surprised him, which is why h-he hasn't come b-back."

The king nodded and stood up. He turned towards the calculating, dark-haired prince and waved his hand. "Send out your knights to scour the land along with mine. Be sure to include my knight, Kasanoda. He knows the lands better than anyone i know."

Kyoya nodded and instantly left the room, his fingers writing notes down inside a black journal.

* * *

><p>"Princess Haruhi?" A deep voice called out.<p>

Haruhi's entire body tensed at the sound. She recognized that voice. She had found it pleasant and calming before, but now; in this situation, she found it cold and harmful. As if that voice was going to tear her away from her haven, report it to the guards and have it burned down.

She closed her eyes and willed it away, not daring to look back and see if he truly stood there, calling her name. Please be my imagination... Please be my imagination...

"Your highness."

Again, that voice had called. What was he doing there? How dare he sully her most precious grounds by intruding on her. How dare he threaten her with his undetectable presence.

"H-have you been following me?" Her voice shook with the tension. She didn't want anyone to know of her sanctuary. This was her special place, no one should know of it.

The location was illegal after all. The house too old to be lived in and the lands too rich with greens, not to mention vulnerable. The late king had commanded the citizens to live within the village area and not in the woods seeing as animal lurked in every corner of the woods, dangerous and hungry.

But the woman who had lived in the house had been too poor to live in the village and instead chose to make her own home in the woods. She had succeeded and eventually was forced to raise her child in such a location, but they had been happy.

Haruhi and her mother had been happy peasants.

Which is why it was so important to keep this location a secret. Haruhi couldn't allow her home be destroyed because of treachery of the law. She knew that even her status of princess wouldn't be ble to save it.

No one knew of her home. She didn't dare trust anyone to know.

Not even the knight she trusted most.

"Hn." The voice replied. She could already see his nod with her mind's eye. She had known he was a man of few words the night she met him. He was a man who observed the the situation before taking action.

"What do you want here? Wh-What business do you have with me?" Again her voice broke in her questioning. She had always thought herself as an independent and strong woman.

But here, She was vulnerable.

Silence was her answer.

She strained her senses to feel his luring presence, too stubborn to face the man and see the intruder in the eyes. For a moment she dared to hope she had only imagined the voice through her own paranoia. That the voice was never there to begin with and had only been made because of the short encounter.

Then she heard. A slight shifting of feet on the grass, a twig breaking under the man's weight. He was there alright and his silence irked her.

"Well, speak. What is your business here?" Haruhi demanded, her spine straightening and her voice growing stronger with each word, her anger fueling her.

Another moment passed until the man decided to speak again.

"No business." He replied smoothly, his tone straight-laced and almost nonchalant, but she heard a slight hitch in his breathing, as though he was hesitating on his next course of action, but what he had said next surprised Haruhi greatly.

"Worry."

Just one word, he had muttered just one word and that word effected Haruhi in ways she could not explain.

In her shock her eyes snapped open and her body stood up, spinnning at the hell and faced the large tan man before her. Still clad in those worn-out trousers and dark blue tunic. A few leaves had fallen into his hair and entangled themselves into the short strands. He looked out of his element here in the woods of the poor. He probably grew up in the palace, under intense training in order to protect his cousin. He did not belong here.

"Worry? What is there to worry for?" Haruhi asked cautiously as she unknowingly took a step forward, her body leaning towards him with a curious eyebrow raised.

The stormy eyed knight met her eyes. He waited a moment before forming a response. "You looked scared." He stated and then his poker-face broke. His nose scrunched in confusion as his mind thought over his next words. As though he was not sure of the reason either. "I... felt the need to protect." He spoke slowly, as if testing the words in his mouth before speaking.

"Shouldn't you protect your prince? I do not need anyone to protect me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." Haruhi said as she stood straighter and kept a steady gaze, never once backing down from his challenging stare. "I may be a princess now, but I am not weak."

"You said now." The knight stated, his face remaining unchanged. "Have you not always been a princess?" The humble knight asked. His voice raising in question as his gaze suddenly swept across her form until, again, locking itself with her eyes.

"I..." Haruhi's voice died in her throat. What was she to say? What would others say? She couldn't say the truth, could she? Even if she lied the knight would know, he was trained for this. To fight and question. He would know if she lied, but she was afraid if she told the truth he'd think she was some sort of imposter.

She knew she didn't have a choice in this situation.

"I was born a peasant."

The knight's expression changed a second time that day, even his body seemed as shocked at the news as he unknowingly took a step back to gain balance.

"My mother was a pauper, you see. This," she gestured to the run-down house that seemed to barely be able to stand on it's own. "was our home. You are not a knight of this kingdom, and so you do not know of our laws. To have a house in the outring of the village is illegal, but my mother could not afford anything else."

Haruhi finished her explanation with her head held high, but as the last words left her mouth she suddenly felt defeated. The secret she had work so hard to keep, snatched away from her from a silent, prodding knight.

Her body physically weakened and her knees shook beneath her worn, stitched dress; finally caving in and causing her to fall into a bow. Tears brewed within her eyes, not daring to fall, blurring her vision as she looked down at her dirty hands that were only moments ago happily pulling out weeds.

"Please, sir Morinozuka, please do not speak of this with anyone." Haruhi whispered, hoping that the knight had heard her plea.

"The king..."

"is my father. My mother was a mistress of his, they had fallen in lo-love. You see," Her hand swiped across her nose, sniffing in the mucus that threatened to fall. "she had been born poor, but she was clever. My father, a married prince at that time fell in love with her wit and took her as a mistress."

Haruhi let out a hollow chuckle as she tossed her head back. "Thinking over what has happened is bitter, if only she didn't have me. She would still be in realm of the living today."

She felt someone crouch in front of her, a large rough hand was placed on her shoulder. She dropped her head from it's upturned position and met the eyes of the knight in front of her, a stunning stormy grey that were brimming with concern. She felt tears leave her eyes and his hand, unconsciously traveled from her shoulder to her cheek, wiping away the tears and smearing the dirt and grime.

She was entranced by his eyes, they willed her to continue her tale.

"During my mother's time as a mistress, she had fallen pregnant with m-me. I am a child out of wedlock- a lovechild. My mother had feared my father's reaction and instead chose to flee with me still in her womb. She came here and discovered a half-standing shack, she had fallen in love with this clearing and worked hard to revive the fallen shack - not being able to afford a home in the village.

"I grew up here. She taught me how to read and write. She taught me how to take care of myself and protect myself from any and all harm.

"She was struck by a sudden fever when I was only 10 years old. In the haze of her fever she told me her entire tale, from the moment she met my father to then. I remember crying and holding onto her hand, always trying my best to comfort her, but I knew. I knew what was going to happen when she had asked me to hand her a sheath of par-parchment and an inked pen."

Haruhi was near hysterics and the knight had remained quiet through her story. His eyes softening, absorbing the pain she had been holding onto for years.

His hand moved from her cheek to the top of her head, ruffling her hair soothingly, his fingers massaging her scalp.

She felt comforted from the affection and decided to continue.

"She had instructed that once her body had stilled that I go to the castle and give the letter to the king, but once she had breathed her last breath I defied her will. I spent days here, weaving a rope and used it to heave her body out of the cottage and into the woods. It wasn't until after her body was taken care of that I went to town, fully prepared to fend for myself."

Haruhi took a moment to ponder on why she had blurted out her life story to the man before her. She began to doubt on rather to finish the story or not, seeing as it led to where they stood today.

Her eyes searched his, watching them look back at her with the patience only a monk would have. Only concern was painted into the storming gray that was his eyes, a slight wrinkle between his eyes indicated that he had been listening carefully, but she couldn't find the one indication in his features that she feared.

Disgust.

Disgust that a pauper like herself, a child out of wedlock no less, had become a princess overnight and was now searching for a husband. Disgust that she would be the same as her mother and become a mistress, a vixen, in the night with noblemen. Disgust that she, who is of the filth, is the heir to one of the great kingdoms.

But this knight, Takashi Morinozuka; a knight not even belonging in her kingdom, kneeled before her with his hand in her hair, fingers lightly massaging her scalp, and listened to her tale with concern and sympathy.

How could she not trust this man?

"You need not continue if it pains you." The man said, his voice deep and throaty, causing a warm shudder to run down her spine and pool in her stomach. What was this new feeling?

"I want to, but I'm afraid." She said, thinking how odd that he was able to cause her from being afraid to safe just by speaking. No man has cause such a reaction, not her father, not the princes from the ball, not even Ritsu Kasanoda.

"You need not be afraid, your hi-"

"Haruhi, address me by name. If I am to continue I want to be seen as Haruhi the person, not Haruhi the princess." Haruhi said strictly, her eyes locking sharply with his.

For some reason she didn't like it when he had called her as all the others did. She felt cold and distanced from him when he did. She didn't want such a feeling, in fact, she wanted to grow closer to him.

The young knight haltered though, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping slightly from the shock. Apparently her words shocked him more than they did her. It took a moment for the knight to compose himself, searching for a worth answer within his vocabulary.

"If you wish, but may I ask for a request in return?" The knight said and suddenly seemed appalled by his bold words, slamming his lips together as though he wanted to take them back.

Intrigued Haruhi leaned forward.

"You may do so, dear knight."

"Call me by name as well, many of the knights in the kingdom calls me Mori. You may do so if you please." A slight blush heated the stoic knight's cheeks as he momentarily looked away, as though fearing her response.

"Mori?" She called in question, trying the name on her tongue as it left her mouth. "Mori. I like that name. Is it meant to be a pun?"

The blush deepened as he hesitantly nodded once, not daring to explain the reason.

Haruhi, no fond of prying, nodded in return. She noticed then that sometime during their conversation his hand had slithered away from her hair and now lay limply in his lap. She frowned at that, she had enjoyed his calloused hand in her hair.

Without thinking Haruhi's body reacted, her hand shooting out to grab his, her dainty fingers wrapped around his. She wasn't too fond of her of hands, calloused from her early years, but found that she quite liked the view of her hand enveloped in his large one.

Mori nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her touch, surprised by the sudden display and not fully comprehending the situation. Haruhi suddenly felt stupid and went to pull her hand away when his grabbed hold and fisted gently around her small hand.

Neither saying a word, both blushing, they sat. They enjoyed the feel of the others hand and the gentle breeze that blew between the dancing leaves. The sky was darkening, a yellow and pink hue spread across the plain blue field as the young pair connected, bonded.

In that moment Haruhi had no doubts of rather the man before her was trustworthy or not. Her mind already knowing the answer.

"Do you wish to hear the rest, Mori-san?" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_** There. The chapter nearly killed me seeing as I didn't like the first draft and changed the entire plot instead, but I am proud of how it turned out. Getting a little character debt and what not. Please tell me if there's anything wrong. Though I am a bit stuck on who Haruhi will end up with at the end... Seriously torn between two... Can you guess?

Review Review, my lovelies

_Ja ne~_


End file.
